Annie and Finnick - Odesta
by HungerGamesDaisy
Summary: The 'Odesta' story. My version of how finnick and Annie came to love each other. ***WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS***
1. Chapter 1- Meeting

Annie's POV

The salty waves smashed against the boat as me and my brother (Charlie) sped across the beautiful cove of district 4. I was 14 and Charlie was 17. We were as close as you can get and did our little boat trip every Sunday. Charlie and I haven't done out trip for 2 weeks because he's been away, away in the hunger games. Charlie was amazing. He won the 66th hunger games and got back today. I missed him loads. My little sister (Glenn, 7) had missed him so much too but the only thing she went on about when he got home was, "What was it like to meet Finnick Odair?!" Or "What was it like talking to him.. No breathing the same air as him?!" Glenn was obsessed. Finnick Odair was the victor or the 65th hunger games and it was his first year of mentoring and he got a win! I have to admit he is cute. But I'm not obsessed like my little sister. He has bronze, short, wavy hair and sparkling deep green eyes. I pretty much looked like him, but I have dark brown hair.

It all happened so fast though. One minute me and Charlie are laughing, the next a huge wave brushes over the boat, holding Charlie under the boat which has be turned upside down, I manage to get out from under the wreak but I can't float in water very well. I can swim but it's about 1 and 1/2 miles until land. I start to panick and I see Charlie's body float to the surface of the water but no life in his now dull sea blue eyes. I scream for help and begin to drown. Here's how i die, with my brother in the middle of a wide ocean. I start to feel the life drain out from every possible place and then I black out.

When I wake I'm confused. All I see is that I'm on a beach and being... Kissed? Then I realise. Finnick Odair is giving me CPR.

Finnick's POV

I'm sailing back from a long sail trying to get away from life. I have just got back from mentoring my first hunger games and have mentored a victor! But still coming back into the district is hard because (not being self centred) all the girls are obsessing about me. I'm only 15 and I was 14 when I won my hunger games. The youngest ever.

'Pretty big waves today' I think to myself. Then I see it, a boat upside down, what looks like a dead body and a girl screaming for help. Then she blacks out. I speed up my boat and get to the wreak. The boys dead. Nothing I can do. The girl is ok, just blacked out. I think it would be right to take the boys body back home so i lift him onto the boat and realise who it is... It's the tribute that I mentored and who just became a victor. So this must be his sister. The girl he kept going on about, how much he loved her. I must save her, I must help his only meaning in life, live. As I pick her out of the water, she starts to fit the description. The girl I imagined and kind of fell in love with.

When we get back on shore, I start to give her CPR and a family comes to me and offers me help. I tell them to go and get the 'Cresta' family and they run off. Suddenly the girl wakes with a jump and flings her arms around me. She repeats 'Thank you' so many times.

"I couldn't die, if I had of died, know one would have looked after my little sister Glenn because dad died and mum is still upset and can't do anything!" She starts hugging me even tighter, then looks over my shoulder and sees her brother.

"CHARLIE! NO!" She screams in the loudest voice I have ever heard. She lies on his chest for 5 minutes crying and saying no. Then down the beach comes running what I think is her little sister.

"Annie... Who is that?" She says in a fragile voice.

"Charlie... Charlie... He gone! No he can't have... NOO" Annie screams.

This is horrible. Watching a family break down. All I want to do i hug the girl I saved. The girl who is called, as I understand, Annie.

I go over to her and give her a hug and lie down. She lies her head on my chest and her tears drip onto my bear chest. She then falls asleep and her little sister runs home. After 10 minutes of her sleeping and me stroking her hair, I think I should take her home. I pick her up and carry her in my arms to her house where I have seen them walk from all the way to school.

Annies POV

Finnick carried me home. I remember waking up just as we were passing the town square but loving the warmth of his body that I didn't do anything. When he lies me on the sofa at home he tells my mother everything. He managed to carry me and my brother all the way home! Fear in his voice, he askes if my little sister got home but my mum is always so distant from earth, all she thinks about is my father. Then Glenn comes down stairs with a big home made card saying on the front 'Thank you'.

"Thank you," she says in her cute voice "For saving my sister and bringing my brother home".

"That's ok little one" he says, and gives her a hug.

Glenn gives of a giant scream and runs upstairs shouting "HE HUGGED ME! HE HUGGED ME!"

Finnick walks over to me and strokes my cheek and runs his fingers through my hair. Even though we only just met, I think I'm in love.

I think of this as my que to 'wake up'.


	2. Chapter 2- Life

Chapter 2-

Finnick's POV

It's been 3 years now. Me and Annie are a couple now although we can't tell anyone because of my 'demand' in the Capitol. I hate it. President Snow drags me out to the Capitol and makes me sell my body because I'm so 'good looking'. Annie is the only one I will ever love, and I have know that since I carried her all the way home with her brother. Her little sister, Glenn, is over the moon about out relationship. She just wants to go outside and shout, "FINNICK ODAIR IS MY BROTHER IN LAW!" But Annie insists she doesn't because it could lead to me getting in trouble with President Snow.

Annie now lives in my victor's village home. She moved out but goes home nearly every day to make sure Glenn is ok.

"Morning beauty" I murmur as we wake up on a Sunday morning.

"Nice sleep handsome?" She replies. This conversation is our morning routine.

"Perfect when I'm next to you" I say in my low, trying to be sexy voice.

"Cheesy as ever Mr Odair."

"Only for you Mrs Odair!"

Calling her Mrs Odair is just our little joke. We aren't married. We just like to think we are because we can't get married. For two reasons. We are only 16 and President Snow will probably kill her, just like he killed my mum and dad because I refused prosituation.

I go and jump in the bath while Annie goes and sorts out breakfast. We eat and then head to the beach. It's a small private part at the end of victors village. You go over the lake, turn right and then through some trees is a small strip of white sand and clear blue water. We spend most of our time on here as none of the other victors no about it and you can't get here unless you are a victor. We swim and splash all day.

Then Annie says "I'll miss you..."

"Why? When?" I reply, lost on where she's coming from.

"When you go off to mentor. It's great being with mum and Glenn but I miss your warmth at night."

Them i realise, tomorrow is the reaping of the 70th hunger games. I get to meet a new boy, who acts strong and a girl that all she does is flirt with me. Then I get kind of attached to them and cry when they die.

"Come on then, let's make the most of out last night together!" I pick her up and chuck her back in the sea, then dive in myself and we spend until 10:30pm swimming. She then gets out and lies down to dry off and i lie next to her, watching the stars. She falls asleep so at 11 i pick her up and carry her all the way home. When we get home i place her on the bed and run a bath to wash of the salt. I gently wake her and she takes a bath while I shower down stairs. Then we eat a midnight sandwich and go off to bed. I love sleeping with someone else. For ages I was alone in this big house and the bed was always a cold, lonely place, now I have the love of my life with me.


	3. Chapter 3- The Reaping

Chapter 3-

Annie's POV

I wake up and me and Finnick have our normal conversation. Then we go downstairs and have some breakfast. Finnick sits on the sofa while I go up and lay out a smart shirt and some black trousers for him. Today is the reaping, and we all have to dress smart. I put on my blue dress and tie a blue bow into my hair. I call Finnick up and he gets dressed while I do my make-up.

"Why do you put that stuff on?" He askes.

"Because I look hideous without it!" I exclaim.

"Yeah... I know... Hideously gorgeous!" He said in his love 'sexy' voice. Then he puts a neaklas on me. It has a heart on it and engraved on the back is 'F & A'. Also on it is a sea horse charm.

"Whats this?" I ask.

"You say you miss me when I'm gone, so wear this and you will always have my love with you"

We then hold hands, share a quick kiss and I go back to my family home because it would be a bit suspicious if me and Finnick came walking down to the reaping together.

"Welcome! Welcome all the citizens to District 4 to the 70th hunger game's reaping! It is time to select one lucky man and women to show what hey are made of." Says our perky Capitol escort, Riley. "Ok well as always, ladies first!" I look up at Finnick and ignore the outside world getting lost in his greeny eyes. I snap back into reality when his face starts to turn as white as snow and one of my friends prods my side.

"Annie? Come on up dear, don't be shy!" Riley says. All I want to do is punch her fake face.

I begin to stumble up onto the stage and look out over the crowd of district 4. I see my mum managed to make it out and she is holding onto little Glenn.

"Annie... Annie Cresta. Now where have I heard that name from?" Riley says.

"My brother, winner of the 66th hunger games" I say in a small voice.

"Ah yes! The one that died in the boating accident." She says, sounding to happy to talk about that. I start to fiddle with the neaklas. I have no talent. Only swimming but that's no help. What am I going to do? I turn around and see Finnick, looking as pale as ever, his green eyes fading and his hands squeezing the arms of his chair. I black out when I get to emotional... Please don't black out in front of everyone. I focus to much about no blacking out that I have no idea who the boy tribute was. All I know is I was taken away into the justice building.


	4. Chapter 4- Goodbye

Chapter 4-

Annie's POV

I am thrown into a small room in the Justice Building. It has Blue walls with paintings of the sea. Small shells are glued to the wall and in the corner is a white velvet sofa. I sit there only expecting 2 visitors, My mum and Glenn. The door opens and a peacekeeper comes in and says 5 minutes. Mum comes in the door, in a wheelchair. Glenn is pushing her.

"Mum fainted when you were dragged into here." Glenn says.

"Oh..." I say "Listen to me Glenn, look after mum. After the hunger games Finnick will come and help you. He will bring you food and look after you." I say with a single tear running down my face.

"Finnick wont have to look after us, because you are strong, you can make it home." Her voice starts to shake as she bursts into tears.

This is heart breaking, listening to your little 11 year old sister telling you, you can make it home. Home from a death sentence.

"I-" I say with tears rolling down my face "Don't get your hopes up... You know all i can do is swim."

"Maybe it will help! You can win Annie, I know you can! You can do it!" She says in tears.

"M-maybe..." I say and give her a big hug.

I don't even bother with mum. Shes so... Away that if I said anything to her, she wouldn't even know anyone was talking to her.

"Look after her, mum." I say, but I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall.

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and for the last minute with my family, I hug my sister.

A peacekeeper marches in and takes them out.

I sit in silence for the next 5 minutes.

Then in came a really unexpected visitor...

President Snow.

I stand up and he signals for me to sit. He sits next to me and looks at me.

"Such a shame... Have to leave... Finnick" He says with a sigh

I feel my cheeks burning a furious red.

"What?" I reply.

"Don't act like i don't know, Miss Cresta, we have cameras in every victor house..."

"Oh, uhh" I say with a bright red blush.

"Well, Finnick has always been my favourite, so let's hope he gets to see you again, if not, he may not... Function, to my needs" He says "Good day Miss Cresta, and may the odds be ever in your favour"

The rest of the time I sit in silence until I'm moved out and taken onto the train. I can see Finnick has been crying. I think it has come to reality that there is no chance of me coming home or me winning, because he has realised that I have no skill, that he will mentor me and watch me die. But this time he wont be there to give me CPR...


	5. Chapter 5- Trains And Tears

Chapter 5-

Annie's POV

When I am on the train I go and sit by a window and watch the citizens of District 4 wave us off. Then I watch the blue sea wash past me and think that this is the last time I will ever see it. I try to make myself smile by thinking of all the happy memories me and Finnick hold of the beach, but that makes me even more sad because it may be the last ever happy memory I have with him. After a few minutes, Finnick comes to join me with my female mentor Lara. Then the boy tribute comes along. I let out a really loud gasp as I realise who it is. His name is Ostro Portwell. One of my best friends from school. He leans over and hugs me whispering to me "It will all be fine." Finnick looks somewhat confused because he rarely goes to school and doesn't know many of my friends. I know that this year we have a good chance of a victor. Not me, but Ostro. He's amazing because he attends the fighting academy every Saturday and Sunday. Only District 1, 2 and 4 have these because we are the richer districts. But unlike District 1 and 2, not everyone goes to them. In 1 and 2 the academy's are instead of school which leaves the tributes quiet dumb and arrogant. I have never attended the Fighting Academy, apart from the time me and Finnick went there when he wanted to go and see how people were doing.

While me and Ostro were hugging, I felt a tang of sadness. I didn't want to die. I wanted to grow old with Finnick, get married, have baby's and live a long life and when it's time, die in his arms. The thought of all of this makes me cry so much, I run off to my room and see the disappointment on Riley's face that this year shes only got one fighter, but we aren't bloodthirsty like she wanted.

Finnicks POV

Annie runs out the room crying. Our annoying escort says "Great, shes a bloodbath."

All I want to do is punch her face in. Annie is not a bloodbath! Annie is my beauty, my life, my soul. How can destiny be so mean. I get up and go to Annie's room, on the way out, stamping on Riley's foot.

When I get in the room Annie is there, on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"We could have grown old, had babies!" She says in a bearly understandable voice as tears stream down her face.

"I know honey. But it will all be ok. If you do... D-die," I say with a pause and a big swallow, "T-then you get to see Charlie again."

I tried to make it better but ended up making it worst. She screams and cries so much she blacks out. I pick her up, and lie her on the bed. I then take off my top and put on some PJ bottoms. I can tell we wont be going to get dinner so i scamper out of the room, grab so cookies and milk and go back to Annie. I then climb into bed and she puts her head onto of my chest and smiles. After a few minutes her breathing becomes more calm. I play with her beautiful dark hair and stroke her cheek before planting a kiss on her soft lips and going to sleep myself.

In the morning I am woken by Annie prodding my side, we say our usual conversation and for a minute I think we are back in District 4, waking up ready for a long day at the beach. Reality hits when Riley walks into the room just as we are kissing and gasps.

"I- uhh I- uhh umm Sorry." She says, blushing and turns quick on her heal and runs out.

"Well thats great, now the whole world is going to know." Annie says in an annoyed tone.

We get up and get dressed and go to the dining area.

"Off the train at 10am, then getting ready for a busy day of make-up and dressing up. 6pm sharp we are at the chariots." Riley tells us, still not able to look at me and Annie

I pull her aside and talk to her.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone. Me and Annie, well, we are a secret." I tell her in a serious voice.

"I- uhhh yes I promise." She replies and walks off awkwardly.

If she tells a living soul, she will get a punch in the face.


	6. Chapter 6- Chariots

Chapter 6-

Annie's POV

At 10am we are shoved off the train and into the remake centre. They don't do much, just give me a quick hose down. Then my prep team come and meet me. All I am wearing is a thin night gown.

My prep team has only got 2 members. Flossi and Karna. Both female. They sped 4 hours on my make-up and hair. Blue lipstick, Greeny Bluey sea coloured eyeshadow, and dark blue eyeliner with small flicks at the side.

For my hair, they dip dye the ends blue and make it look like waves. They then plate small sections of my hair, here and there. In some they even plate real seaweed.

Then my stylist comes in. A male called Scorpio. He has a fake dyed yellow skin with bronze hair. Basically a Capitol citizen trying to look like Finnick. The skin tone is way wrong. Finnick is tanned and his skin is soft. I bet Scorpio's is hard and dry. My thoughts wonder to Finnick while Scorpio dresses me.

When he is done i look in the mirror. I'm wearing a long blue dress. At the bottom of the dress, it flows like waves. He then puts rope on my wrists and ankles, and a big seaweed and rope crown. Then Flossi and Karna enter again. They paint fish scale patterns all over my body in golden skin paint.

"Lovley! Well done team! Maybe we will be moved up to a better district!" Karna says.

"I don't want to be moved up! I love district 4. Plus we get to see Finnick Odair every year!" Flossi replys.

Karna nods her head.

Scorpio opens the door and in comes Lara. Even though I want Finnick as my mentor, she has to be mine.

"Good job!" She tells the team.

She then ushers me out the door and into the lobby. I see Ostro, pretty much the same as me but no make-up and he is in a blue tux. Next to Ostro is Finnick. Telling him how to impress the Capitol people. He ushers me over.

"Now, there is going to be lots of sponsors in the crowd, so act happy and smile and wave. Make them love you" He tells us, then Ostro walks off towards the careers.

"But don't make them love you to much, I don't want to get replaced!" He giggles and jokes.

"Only you Mr Odair" I say.

"Good Mrs Odair!" He replies.

All I want to do is hug him and cry and kiss him. But he then walks off towards one of his mentor friends, Joanna from district 7. Finnick and Joanna joke around and I go over to Finnick. He introduces me to Joanna and the minute he says my name, her ears pop up and she gives me a wink. She introduces me to her tribute, Arla. She is small but about the same age as me. Her eyes are grey and her hair is blonde. Her stylists have dip dyed it green. She is wearing a pretty brown dress. I guess she is representing a tree. District 7 is the lumber district, so a tree would make sense. Me and Arla get to know each other and become as good as friends as you can in 5 minutes.

A bell rings signalling we need to get onto out chariots. Me and Arla say goodbye.

Finnick's POV

I am now on the first row of the victors box, getting ready for he parade. First comes District 1. The female tribute is dressed in a lovely gown and make-up. The male tribute is in a tux. District one is know for Luxury. Then out comes district 2. They look ridiculous. They are in peacekeepers uniforms and holding the helmets under there arms. District 2 is know for peacekeepers. I only really pay attention to 1, 2 and 4. We are know as the career tributes. From district 1 comes a weak 13 year old male, all shaky. The female is 17 and looks strong. She volunteered so she is competition. District 2 male and female are both strong 16 year old volunteers. Competition. Out come district 3, weak as normal. Then District 4. Annie looks... Gorgeous. Ostro looks... Amazing! Did we just get the biggest cheer? I am so happy! Now I can sit back and relax! I know that Annie has pocketed at least a few sponsors. We I can relax until the games begin...


	7. Chapter 7- Training

Chapter 7-

Annie's POV

Well I think that went ok, I think to myself as we are taken back to the district 4 floor in the living quarters.

"Good job Annie! You have made some sponsors!" Lara told me.

"And you got the loudest cheer... Meaning you are the favourites!" Finnick says.

Well thats a big weight of my chest, when I finally get into the arena, I will have some sponsors, some Capitol people who care and will help me survive!

"Ok well bed now, busy day tomorrow!" Riley tells us.

Flossi and Karna come and help me take my make-up off and remove the plates and seaweed from my hair. Then I get into my PJ's. My draws are stuffed full with clothes, and I get to pick whatever I went! Then I get into bed.

At 1am, I hear the door open and someone walk in. I turn on the table lamp and see Finnick climbing into my bed. I smile and giggle as he falls out of bed then climbs back in.

"Only you Mr Odair... Only you!" I say. Then I snuggle up to him for a hard nights sleep.

Training today. Time to make allies. Finnick went back to his room at 8:30, so when we are woken at 9, our mentor wont find us sleeping together. I choose some clothes out of my draws because Scorpio hasn't came to drop off out training outfit. I take some dark blue jeans and a pink flowy top. Then I brush my hair and put 2 French plates down each side of my hair.

I walk down to the dining room only to find Ostro and Riley.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Gone to collect your training outfits. Eat up, you need the energy." Riley replies.

When I am finished i head back to my room to find it sprinkled in red rose petals and candles. Then some romantic music comes on. Finnick walks out the walk in wardrobe and says in his low 'sexy' voice "Here are your training clothes, and may I say, you will look mighty fine in these bad boys."

I giggle and have a look at what they are.

"Finnick, this is very romantic and all that, but I need my real training clothes." I say.

"These are your real training clothes!" He replies

"So I am going down to training in some black underwear and a black bra?"

"Well I did tell you, you would look mighty fine in them!"

"Finnick where's my real outfit."

"On the bed."

"Ok thank you!"

He walks out with the candles then comes back in with a mop and mops up the rose petals. Then he walk out again but hangs his head round the door.

"Can I keep the underwear and bra." He smiles.

"Sure... Knock you self out!" I reply, kind of freaked out.

"YESSSSS SCORE!" He shouts loudly and skips down the corridor.

I get changed into my training clothes. Blue rubbery top with a big '4' on the back and blue rubbery trousers. My outfit it very light and flexible, but I'm not sure i like it. I will get much unwanted attention because it's very tight and shows of my... chest.

I walk down to the elevator and get in to go to the lobby. One other tribute is in the elevator, Arla. I like to think that we are friends and by the way she talks to me, i think we are. I can see that she is wearing the same kind of outfit as me, but green and a big '7' on the back.

When we arrive in the lobby, she goes over to Joanna. Lara isn't here so i go to Finnick.

"Hey, any advise?" I ask.

"Make some allies, but don't join the careers." He tells me.

"Ok. Any other advise?"

"Well I am guessing you and Arla are going to be allies, so don't stick around with each other, both do information stations and then you can share what you have learnt. Leave the weaponry to last. Most people doe because they don't have the information they need to survive. One more thing, I'll be missing you." He tells me.

All I want to do is give him a hug, and he can see that, so we get in the elevator. Send it to the top floor so we can have some time. We hug and share a long kiss then when we reach the top floor, we go back down to the lobby and kiss all the way down.

I go and join the big pack of tributes. The door opens and everyone floods into the room. Me and Arla stand next to each other. The careers this year are are tiny. The only one who stands a chance of winning is the District 1 girl. You can tell she is going to seek out me and Ostro.

A instructor gives us a quick welcome speech and then we are allowed to go around all the stations. Me and Arla stay with each other for the first one, poisonous berries. Ostro immediately goes over to the careers. The girl from 1 comes over to us. I know what's going to happen, and so does Arla.

"Hi. Uh are you to allies?" She says.

"Yes." Me and Arla reply strongly together.

"I uh, was wondering if I could uh join. I really don't want to be a career and my parents force me to go to the academy and they forced me to volunteer. I really don't want to! Please!" She begs

Me and Arla look at each other.

"Ok," I say "I know how horrible the academy is and I really don't want to be a career."

"Thanks so much! By the way, I'm Glitter"

She smiles and we spend about 45 minutes studying the berries.

We spend the rest of the day looking at all the information stations. We have decided to go to the weaponry after we have learnt everything we need. I look over to the archery station. Ostro is there, he is teaching all the other careers how to shoot. He knows this years career pack is a bit to young. After 6 hours of training, we are allowed to go to our floor. I tell Finnick about all the information i learnt and told him who my allies were. He seems quiet happy, at least i hope.


	8. Chapter 8- Weaponry and breakdowns

Chapter 8-

Annie's POV

For 2 days we carry on with the information stations, learning all we can to help out survival. Then on the last day of training we begin the weaponry. Arla is good with a axe, because she uses them to cut down trees, so she goes straight to the axe station. Glitter has spent 7 years training with a bow and arrow, so she heads to the archery station. I look around for something to do, trying not to look helpless and weak. Then I see a empty station so i walk over to it, not even knowing what it is. When I arrive I find out it's throwing knives. The person gives me 5 knifes. I throw them one by one. 1 hits the foot, 2 hits the hand, 3 hits the arm, 4 hits the nose and 5 hits, a perfect shot, to the brain. Everyone is looking at me, some with fear and Ostro has a smile on his face. I carry on throwing knifes at the human cut out until i become quiet a pro. I take a deep breathe, and throw knife by knife. 1 hits the stomach, 2 hits the brain, 3 hits the brain, 4 hits the heart and 5 hits the brain. The station instructor congratulates me and tells me I should probably move on because I am a pro.

I think for a minute, and then think, if I'm being pinned down, a sword would help. So I walk over to the sword station where Arla and Glitter join me. This is a new weapon to all of us. We take it in turns, each cutting and stabbing the plastic doll. I become so pumped, I cut the head off the doll. Then it hits me. I fall to he ground. Imagine if that was real, imagine if the knife throwing target was real. One innocent life lost like it was never really there. I begin to rock myself backwards and forwards, holding my ears and chanting "It's not real, it's fine. It's not real, it's fine."

Finnick's POV

I am sat in the mentor box, looking over the training. Annie is amazing! Her knife throwing skills are through the roof! It really looks like she has been attending the career academy. But I don't think she could do this to a real person. Annie is to soft, to gentle to ever hurt a fly, let alone kill a innocent... Child. Her mini alliance moves over to the sword station. Arla and Glitter are both amazing fighters and I have no doubt about Arla, but I'm a bit uncertain about Glitter. What if it's a trap, what of she kills them when they are asleep, then went on to win his thing. I would have to get revenge, know one hurts Annie and gets away with it. Then it hits me, how can I survive without Annie, my one, my only? I try so hard not to cry because there are other mentors around. Then I see Annie, fall to the ground and start rocking backwards and forwards. What is going on? Has the same thought just got her head? Lara jumps up and so do I, but I run out of the mentor box and down into the gym.

"Annie, Annie it's ok"

"I- I killed him! He was s-so innocent!"

"No Annie, you haven't killed anyone! Your still the one I lov-" then i cough to cover it up.

"I KILLED HIM FINNICK, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! I'M A MURDER! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I pick her up in my arms as she kicks and wriggles and cries her eyes out. Then we get back onto the district 4 floor and I lie her in the bed.

"It's ok honey, it's just you and me now." I say, running my fingers through her long dark hair.

"I- I love you Finn."

"I love you to Annie."

I plant a kiss on her head and she lies on my chest asleep.


	9. Chapter 9- Personal Evaluation

Chapter 9-

Finnick's POV

I wake up and see my one true loves face. She looks like she has recovered from her freak-out. Well I hope she has, because today is the personal assessment. Not even the victors can watch, only the tribute and the games makers. Then, even after that, the tributes can't tell anyone what happened.

I prod Annie in the side and she wakes up with a smile, I plant her a kiss on the head and we say our normal conversation. I fall out of bed and throw Annie's training clothes at her head, then walk out of the room down to breakfast so we don't get caught.

After we have all eaten, me and Lara escort Ostro and Annie down to the lobby. When we get there, only Glitter are Arla are there. We are 10 minutes early.

Annie's POV

I greet Glitter and Arla. We discuss what we will do in out short 15 minute evaluation section. Glitter and Arla are only focusing on their main skills, but I am throwing knifes and using the swords. I hope I don't have another break down. Finally the doors open to a small waiting room that leads to the gym. We all go and sit in our district number that is on a chair. Glitter is the first person in. Then one by one the population of the room gets a lot smaller.

"District 4, Annie Cresta. Please make your way to the gym for personal evaluation." Says a dull voice.

"Good luck." Arla mouths to me.

"Thanks, you to." I mouth back.

I walk into the room and look at the 20 people staring right at me. First i walk to the swords. I manage to cut off on arm, one leg and he head then stab it right in the heart. I get a clap and they nearly dismiss me. But before they can I pick up some knifes and throw them at the cut out. 1, Hand. 2, Heart. 3, Stomach. 4, neck. 5, perfect hit to the brain. I didn't break down! But the walls are closing in and my breathing is getting much faster so as soon as they dismiss me I run off into the lobby. Finnick is there and i collapse into his arms.

"How did it go?"

"Cut of the arm and leg with swords and 3 perfect hits with knifes but all would have done damage. The games makers gave me a clap!"

"Well done!" He says and hugs me tight.

"I'm gonna take a shower and change from these clothes then we can watch the scores." I say

I get out the shower and blow dry my dripping hair. I then change into a cute blue play suit. Finnick is waiting outside me door so we walk to the living room together. We sit on the sofa, out shoulders touching. This is the closest we have ever been in public, apart from kissing when Riley walked in. She give a giggle.

Then Caesar Flickerman comes onto the screen.

"Ok so as everyone knows, each tribute is scored from 0-12 on how well they have done in training and how impressive their private evaluation is." He says.

Then he starts to read the results, boy, girl, boy, girl. Glitter got a 9! Ostro got 11.

"District 4, Annie Cresta." He says, I can feel my heart racing and Finnick tensing up. "10!"

"Yay a 10 and an 11!" Says Riley, happily.

Arla got a 8. The district 1 boy got a 5, lowest ever for a career! The boy from 2 got a 9 and the girl got a 8. Second best!

Finnick relaxes.

I hope this means more people will like me and sponsor me, because I have to survive, I have to see Finnick, I have to kiss his soft salty lips, I have to say "I do" to him, I have to hold our baby with him, I have to die in his arms. I HAVE TO.


	10. Chapter 10- Interviews

Chapter 10-

Annie's POV

This week has gone past so fast, it only feels like yesterday I was being reaped. Now today is my final day, my final full day with the only one i love. And today are the interviews. So I have a full day of preparation ahead of me. I walk down to breakfast and sit next to Finnick. Ostro gives us a look, I think he kind of knows. The. Sadness is show on his face, as if he had just realised Finnick will watch me die. Riley pops down on the chair next to Ostro and Lara sits next to me.

"Busy, busy, busy day today! Ok Annie first you will spend 3 hours with Lara, working on manners, while Ostro you go to Finnick for 3 hours working on what side you want to show. Then you switch. Then off to Make-up and Dressing for 5 hours." Riley tells us.

We all begin to eat in silence.

"CLANG" Finnicks knife falls on the floor. He crawls under the table to retrieve it and on the way up gives me a kiss on my knee.

Once we are done with dinner, I go off into one of the two private rooms. For 3 long horrible hours me and Lara work on manners. All the time wishing I was with Finnick on the beach.

"Ok well I think we are about done! We have five minutes. Uhh, can I ask you a question?" Lara says.

"Sure! Anything."

"Uhh, is there something going on between, uhh, you and, uhh, Finnick?"

I blush a bright red.

"Uh, umm, you promise not to say a thing?"

"I promise! Oh my god you to are perfect!"

"Thanks"

"You to make a great couple! Mrs Annie Odai-"

Ostro walks in and I get up and leave, waving and thanking Lara.

When I walk into the 2nd private room, is see Finnick sat on a sofa. I flop into his arms and we share a big hug and a long kiss. After 20 minutes of hugging and kissing, we decide to start working on what side I am going to take (pretty much how I am going to act).

"We need something that shows you are strong but will get everyone liking you."

"How about Caring."

"Ok, anwser these questions, how did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I was really shocked but at least is wasn't my little sister Glenn."

"What are your strengths in fighting?"

"Swords and Knife throwing."

"Have you got any allies?"

"I have Arla from district 7 and Glitter from district 1."

Have you got any special relationships with Arla or Glitter?"

"The first time I met Arla, she felt like a sister I never had. I really hope I can protect her."

"Perfect! That's amazing!"

"I do have one other special relationship, Finnick Odair."

"Oh really? Well how about you come over here then!"

We kiss and hug and joke for 20 more minutes. Then we talk about what we would call our babies. Before we wanted it to be, our time was up. Time to go and have a make over.

Karna and Flossi begin on my make up, it's simple pinky lipstick with blue eyeshadow. Even from the make-up I can tell that this outfit wont be as crazy as my chariot outfit. After my make-up is done, they dip dye my hair Bluey Greeny again. Then Scorpio comes in with my dress, it's an above the knee flowy blue dress with a cute rope ribbon around my middle and a seaweed crown.

Before you know it I am being rushed down into the the lobby to get into the limo that will transport us to the interviewing venue. When we arrive, Caesar Flickerman in on the stage and already interviewing the girl from District 3. Just the boy from 3, then it's my go.

I walk onto the stage and have one of the biggest cheers. Me and Caesar have a conversation and then he stars the questions, pretty much the ones Finnick tested me on.

By the end of my interview I have a big cheer and roses thrown at me. Being a caring person paid off.

After Ostro's interview we are taken back to the Living Quarters. I don't care what people say or think, I sleep with Finnick all night, as this may be the last night I ever have with him. I hope he doesn't forget me. I hope he doesn't forget me. I don't mind if he replaces me, he deserves to be happy. But I hope I will always own a small part in his brain and I hope he sometimes visits it. I hope he gets a warm, fond feeling when he thinks of me. I hope he remembers me as a sweet childhood crush. And most of all, I hope he will love me until the end.


	11. Chapter 11- Poping the Question

Chapter 11-

Finnick's POV

I wake up to a terrifying scream from Annie. She jumps into my arms and squeezes me.

"Shh, shhh, shhh. It's ok honey, I'm here." I say stroking her beautiful dark brown hair.

"I don't want to say good bye, I don't want to." She says as she begins to burst into tears.

"I know, I know. But you don't have to. If you.. D-die, so do I. I will join you in heaven and we can live a happy, painless life together." I tell her. This seems to calm her down a bit.

"And anyway, this might not even be goodbye! I could be seeing you in a week and we can live happily ever after." I tell her.

She is snuggled under my arm crying just as Lara walks in. How did she know about us? Did Annie say or did she guess?

"Awww! The perfect couple!" She says.

Annie begins to cry even more when she says this.

"Come on Annie, you need to get ready. It's 8:30 and the hovercraft is at 11. Let's get ready early and then you can spend the rest of the time with me." I say, playing with her hair and stroking her cheek.

"Stay with me while I get ready?" She says with a blush on her face.

"Forever."

Lara seems to feel a bit awkward so she walks out.

I go and run the bath for Annie to jump in. While she is bathing i go and get into the clothes that have been set out on my bed. When I walk back to Annie's room i see her clothes are out on the bed. The same clothes she had for training but the top is short sleeve. There is also a belt to carry water, knifes and a blue hat with a 4 on it. The trousers have small pockets and I have an idea. I grab a bit of paper and a pen and right a little note saying 'Dear my dearest Annie. I hope you find this when you are need of some love in the arena. I hope you remember how much I love you. And I hope I have been brave enough to pop the question before you leave. I hope my love stays with you and comforts you forever. Forever yours, Finnick Odair xox'. I pop it in her left pocket.

"Finnick! I need a towel!" She shouts from the bath room.

I grab one from the walk in wardrobe and blush a bit when I walk into the bath room. I hand her the towel and look away when she jumps out. While she dries herself I prepare myself for what I'm about to do. I can do this I know I can! Annie is the only one I will ever love. Come on Finnick man up!

She come out of the bath room and I turn away while she dresses. I reach into my back pocket to find the ring box and open it. A silver ring with a sea coloured stone on it.

I close up the box. I can't wait any longer. Annie has finished dressing and I turn around to see the most perfect girl in the world. How perfect, a power cut! I light some candles which makes the room even more romantic. Then right in front of her i kneel down on one knee.

"Annie, I have loved you forever, and no one in the world would be able to replace you. I want our love to be eternal. Annie Cresta, the girl of my dreams, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh Finn! Of cource I will!" She flings her arms around me and we share a big long kiss, not even thinking about whats going to happen in the next week.


	12. Chapter 12- I fall You fall

Chapter 12-

Annie's POV

Me and Finnick are getting married! But wont this make is harder for us to say good bye? The Hunger Games are evil, they rip dreams and family's apart. I wish I could march over to President Snow's mansion and kill him. I need Finnick in my life, and I can't die. I have to live a long life with him, raising babies. But I can't change my destiny, I can't rewrite fait. I wish I could just twist it a bit, twist it so my name wasn't picked. Twist it in away that me and Finnick both have a happy ending.

After our long kiss, we walk down to breakfast. I attach the ring to the necklass Finnick gave me, his will be my token from my district, it will bring up questions, but know one will figure it out. The whole of breakfast I have a huge smile in my face, even though I'm about to enter the world of death. I get curious looks from Ostro, probably wondering why I'm so happy. Lara also gives me looks. I look at her and fiddle with my ring, then turn and look at Finnick, she understands this and also smiles. Riley however is rather dumb. She doesn't get it.

After I have eaten my breakfast, I go back to my room and lie on the bed. Finnick comes in and snuggles me.

"It's ok honey, I'll be on the hovercraft with you!" He tells me.

"I love you. Please don't forget me. Remember me, and sometimes think of me." I tell him with a tear in my eye.

"Why would I ever forget you! There's no way I can move on from you! Your my world! When you... Go, so do I. I will drown myself or jump off a building. Anything to be with you" He says stroking my hair. I love it when he plays with my hair.

"Don't be so dramatic! You have a life with out me! You can get any girl you want. As long as I am always in a small part of your brain. As long as you look after my Sister and mum. You go get any girl you want. Your only 17!"

"I might be able to get any girl I want, but none of them will be you! None of them will like me for me! All they want me for is my looks."

"Fine, if this is really how you feel. Let's make a deal, I fall you fall."

"Deal." He tells me and plants a kiss on my head.

Then Lara walks in while we are hugging.

"The hovercraft is here." She says and walks straight out.

Me and Finnick jump up and walk down to the elevator. We ride it down to the lobby and get a limo to the launch pad. He grabs my arm just as I'm about to get in and gives me a giant hug.

"You fall, I fall" he says.

"Forever."

"FINNICK!" Lara shouts. "OVER IN THIS HOVERCRAFT!"

I start to panic.

"It's ok! It's ok! I'll see you when we get there." He says hugging and stroking my hair.

"You said you would ride with me!" I say.

"I know but I will see you when we get there." He says. He plants a kiss on my head and walks off to a different hovercraft. Then all the other tributes start to arrive. I sit on a seat with a big 4 on it. When all the seats are full, a lady walks around with a big needle, our tracker. She puts it in and my tracker glows as she pulls the needle out. It tingles for a bit but doesn't hurt really. Then we take off for a 45 minute flight.

When we get to the arena, we are transported into small rooms with a glass tube in it. Only one tribute in each room. Finnick walks in.

"We only have 10 minutes till show time" He tells me.

"Ok well what do you need to tell me?"

"The outfit it light, no thermo so I'm guessing deserts or tropics. Try and get your hands on some knifes and a sword. Also, if there is a sleeping bag or blanket, grab it. All though it maybe hot when you get in, this could be a hint that the temperature will drop." He tells me.

"I love you."

"I love you to honey. Finding you boat wreak was the best mistake i ever made." He tells me.

We hug for the rest of the time, then a loud voice says it's time to get in the tubes.

I say goodbye and hug and kiss Finnick so much.

"I fall, you fall!" I shout.

"Forever!" He replies as I get into the tube.

The metal plate I'm standing on slowly begins to rise, and the only thing I see before complete darkness is Finnick blowing a kiss.

When the metal plate has finished rising, I see Arla and Glitter. We had already said we get our weapons and meet and then run. It's a desert. Sand everywhere. Not one cloud in the sky. Over to my left is a large lake, and over to my right are some ruins of some sort. Then the count down begins

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**"I Fall, You Fall." I whisper**

**~The Gong Sounds~**


	13. Chapter 13- Stupid Friends

**Sorry for a short chapter. It was really late when I started writing this. **

**I'll try and make a longer chapter tomorrow. **

**Thanks so much for all the support you have given me with this fan fic!**

**If you are enjoying this, please favourite and follow!**

**love D**

**xox **

Chapter 13

Annie's POV

My reaction is fast. I start running fast towards the goodies. Then I realise, my days down at mine and Finnick's beach have paid off, my legs are strong which gives me a good lead in the chase. Then I see one blanket, only one. I head for it first. When I grab it everyone else has catcher up and the bloodbath has started. I run over to a big bag of throwing knifes which has 20 knifes in it. Then I see a sword. I go and grab it but someone slashes my arm with their axe. Then the life drains from their eyes, Arla threw her axe at him to save me. I grab the sword. Then we see Glitter. We head for her. When we all meet we run off into the ruins.

We run for about 30 minutes when we start to get really hot and tired. It felt like everyone else fled to the lake for water. Glitter walks around the ruins and then finds a small cave under a broken down wall. We slide down. It's cool and roomy. Then we put together what we managed to get. Arla and Glitter both got a backpack. They consist of 1 litre flask full of water, 30 breadsticks, night vision glasses and a sleeping bag each. So for food we have 20 bread sticks each over the course of a week. Suddenly the anthem starts to play, we all stick our heads out of the cave entrance and watch who has fallen. The boy from 1, the girl from 3, the girl and boy from 5, the boy from 6, the boy from 7, the girl and boy from 9, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12. 8 dead just in the bloodbath. Suddenly I feel pain rush through my body and give out a pitchy scream. I have just had a knife in my hand from the 10 boy. Arla jumps up but gets pinned down. The boy places one of his knifes on her throat. But he didn't see Glitter, he only thought there was me and Arla. Glitter jumps up with my sword and stabs it down into his spine. He shrieks and blood drips from his mouth onto Arla's forehead. I lie in a ball on the ground with the knife stuck all the way through my hand and out the other end. Arla and Glitter weren't hurt. Arla hurrys down into the cave with my sword and cuts a but off of the blanket and raps it around my hand, she removes the knife which makes me scream, then the 10 boys cannon fires, 9 dead in the first 5 hours.

"We need to move." Arla says.

We start to walk with the night vision glasses and me holding onto the back of Arla with my one good hand, stumbling around in the darkness. After 4 hours of walking in darkness, we come to a stop.

"Wow, wow, wow," says Glitter "Hold up. Since when has grass grown in the desert?"

"There's more over here!" Arla shouts.

We begin to run, following the grass until we reach a meadow! But just as we reach the meadow, I feel an axe dig into my back...

Finnick's POV

"No! No!" I shout in the mentor box where all the mentors watch the games.

"Finnick! Shh! The other mentors are looking at you!" Lara whispers to me.

"But she can't die! Not now!" I whisper back.

I close my eyes and imagine me in bed with Annie, fiddling with her hair and acting all cheesy. When I open my eyes i see Annie on the ground, alive but chocking up blood. Then he camera turn to who throw the axe... Ostro, her friend, may have just killed her...


	14. OFFICIAL WARNING

p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong***WARNING***/strong/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe chapters that follow are very visual and graphic, if you are very sensitive, /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongplease be warned now that disturbing and very graphic deaths will be going on /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongthroughout the next chapters. Well this is the hunger games so what can you expect?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongPLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 11! /strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYou may carry on reading at your own risk, this is an official warning./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you are under 11, then carry on reading at your own risk... You have been warned!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongP.S-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHope your enjoying the story :) please like and review./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNew chapter up every night /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	15. Chapter 14- Death after Death

Chapter 14

Annie's POV

I lay on my side with the axe smashed into my back, blood dripping from it but not from my mouth anymore. When I turn to see who threw it, I see Ostro. He was my friend! One of my best friends!

"A-Annie? I'm so sorry!" He sobs, "I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry Annie! Stay with me."

"I-It's ok Ostro, I will be with my Dad and C-Charlie now in heaven." I reply weakly, with all the strength I have. "Please, if you return, look after Glenn."

Ostro has tears streaming down his face, I have never seen such a strong man cry this much. He turns and grabs his backpack.

"This helps heal, I use it for my chest but you need It more. Rub this on every day."

He grabs the axe from my back, dabs the blood away with his top and rubs some cream in. It immediately feels so much better.

"Please, when you get home, give this to my girlfriend. She had hopes of me coming home, but I could never live with myself after this." He says, and hands me a locket with a picture of Him and Her kissing with there names on the back. I clutch it.

"Do you want to join o-our alliance?" I ask him.

But he doesn't reply, he lifts up his axe and slams it down on his head, leaving a big hole in the top of his head, oozing out blood.

I scream when I see him. Arla and Glitter grab me and hug me tightly, rocking me gently backwards and forwards, being careful of my big wound. The way they rock me reminds me of the way Finnick rocks me. For a moment I am transported back to him, on his arms.

"We've got to move. I'll carry the backpacks, but keep hold of your weapons. Glitter, your much more stronger, can you carry Annie?" Arla says.

"Sure." Glitter replies.

We carry on walking across the meadow. I have no idea where we are going again because it is 4 am in the morning and really dark.

"Hey, there must be water around here somewhere, the grass is muddy." Arla says with the sun rising behind her. She bends down and runs her fingers through the grass.

"Did anyone see it rain? The grass has water drips on it." She says.

"Know, I didn't, but we were in the desert, so anything could have happened." Glitter replies.

I just lie in Glitters arms, thinking of the horrible image that keeps reappearing in my head of Ostro.

Arla licks her fingers to get all the water off.

"Eww, not nice water, tastes of metal." She complains.

The sun begins to rise more and makes the ground more visible, it's not water, it's blood and the small girl from district 6 who is just 12, stands above a body covered in blood and holes, holding a sword, with a terrifying smile. The body belongs to the boy from 3. How could a little kid do that? What could drive a little kid to murder another child so horribly? Glitter literally drops me in shock that such a small harmless girl did something this disturbing. We all stare at her, wondering what had gone wrong with her life to make her do this. Then, all to suddenly, the 6 girl pounces onto Arla and pins her down. The girls face is covered in blood and she starts singing a creepy song, just repeating "la la, la la la la." In the most creepiest voice I have ever heard.

Still pinning Arla down, she reaches into the back pack and takes a drink from her flask, a drip of water runs down her cheek, but it burns her flesh away and she screams. She swallows a mouth full and you can her the water burning her throat away. Arla jumps up and we all watch the 12 year old die a horrible and most painful death. This last night has been a reality call, I'm in the hunger games and anything can happen. But one thing is for sure, these memories will haunt me forever, part of my brain will be owed by these un-human images. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be normal. All the times Finnick has cried in his sleep, I have just hugged him. I only just come to realise, I have never given Finnick enough love of credit, and that is a debt I wont be able to repay, because I will never return home. Just the thought of Finnick makes me black out.


	16. Chapter 15- Look for me in the stars

Chapter 15

Annie's POV

When I wake up, it is late afternoon the next day. We are in a small cave on the side of a mountain Arla and Glitter found when I had blacked out. While I was out, the girls from 11 and 7 died along with the boy from 12. 17 tributes dead. 7 left, which means the interviewing has started. Glenn and Mum were probably taken to the Capitol to be interviewed. I wonder what has happened, I wonder if Glenn has blurted out that me and Finnick are together. My back is so painful, and is infected. Apparently the disinfectant ran out. I can feel puss dripping down my back. When ever i move, I get a sharp pain, as it shoots around my body, I fall back to the ground, basically paralysed. The only thing keeping me alive is my love for Finnick

Finnick's POV

I can't stand watching Annie in all this pain. When she had blacked out, she was tossing and turning from the nightmares, but screaming when ever she moved. The disinfectant has run out, and I can see all hope draining from her eyes. When she tries to stand up, she just falls back to the ground in pain. Right now shes probably wishing she was dead, I'm most likely the only spark of hope left. She still hasn't come across my note.

She tries to stand up one more time but falls back to the ground. Thats it, I can't stand this anymore. I get up and walk out of the room, down into the lobby in the mentor quarters. I check the sponsors balance. Wow. This is the most amount of money I have ever seen for anyone I have mentored. People must really like her and want her to get better. I order a large flask of more disinfectant for her, hopefully it will get there soon.

Annie's POV

I have given up trying to walk. I have given up all hope. Why don't I just slit my throat? Finnick. Finnick is the only reason I'm still alive. Arla and a Glitter come back in the cave with a bag full of bugs and even a snake.

"How you doing?" Arla askes.

"It hurts so bad. I can't move." I reply.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone else has found the meadow yet, anyway, even when you reach the meadow it's still 1/2 a mile to the mountain, then you gotta trek up the mountain and find our cave!" Glitter tells me.

Arla takes a look at my back.

"She got a lot worst." She whispers to a Glitter, but I hear every single word."

So this is it. Never to see Finnick Odair again. I reach I to my pocket to get Ostro's token, the locket for his girlfriend. Then I panic when I can't find it, but instead come across a small slip of paper. It's from Finn. A note about how he loves me and I should never forget that. It also says 'I hope I was brave enough to pop the question', this makes a tear form in my eye, and as I look at my ring, it drops down my face. A small music begins to play. Not the anthem, a soft sweet lullaby. Then I realise it's a sponsor. I hope it's water. We only have 1/4 of a flask left. Arla runs out of the cave and grabs it, brings it back in and opens it.

"More disinfectant!" She says.

This must have cost loads. It's a huge pot. Maybe people really do care. Glitter begins to rub it in to my back and it feels so much better. The puss stops and the sharp pains fade away. Maybe by morning I'll be able to walk. Only 1 minute or so later, we get another sponsor for Glitter. It is a big flask of water. We all have a few sips of the 1/4 filled flask and then a few from the big flask. It's nice to have some water running down my throat. My throat felt like sandpaper it was so dry.

Once we have all had a few sips, Arla gets up and walks out of the cave, setting up a fire to cook our bugs and turkey on. In no time my stomach is full. I never in my life thought I would eat bugs, but they are surprisingly nice and quiet juicy. After dinner we watch the sky as the fallen tributes show. The girl from 10 and the boy from 2. Then Glitter puts some more disinfectant on my back and we settle down for a sleep. Glitter takes first watch.

We get awoken early morning. I stand up and don't fall to the ground! I add some more disinfectant becuase it seems to be working miracles. We decide to head back to the lake to get water, because we have been in this cave for 3 days now. There is only the girl from District 2 left, and shes quiet a weak 14 year old. We collect all out things for a long days trek.

We finally arrive at the lake without meeting the girl from 2. Only 4 of us left. Me, Arla, Glitter and 2. I'm just hoping when it comes down to it, 2 kills Arla and Glitter because there's no way I can. Glitter takes her Flask and fills it up with the water from the lake. It looks pretty clean, I can see the bottom. Glitter takes 5 big gulps and then fills it up again. But before she can fill it up she screams and coughs up blood. Just like the 6 girl, you can hear the sizzle of her throat burning. I make her swallow the non lake water but her throat just burns and burns on. So this is why loads of deaths happened when you don't hear a fight, the lake is contaminated with acid. Glitter gets to her feet, trying to run away, but a sudden pang of pain makes her fall over... Into the lake. Me and Arla cry and scream while we watch our friends body fall apart, burn up into mush. This will haunt my nightmares, this will stay stay with me forever. How can you ever forget watching one of your best friends body burn away into nothing. Someone who cared for you, someone who you liked, gone like that. Then it's all over. Nothing left of her. Not even a bone. Her token floats to the sandy desert and gets washed up by some waves. I (in tears) grab my flask and tip some clean water over her token, a gold bracelet with a star on it. Engraved on the star is 'Look for me in the stars'. To me this means nothing. But to Glitter, it must have men't the world. If she brought it into the hunger games, it must have men't something. I pick it up and put it in my pocket, along with Ostro's locket. How can you leave one of your best friends things behind when she has just burned to nothing. Then I realise, her bracelet must have been a tribute to someone who had died. I will make sure to look for you, Glitter Harver, in the stars.


	17. Chapter 16- Final Battle

Chapter 16

Annie's POV

We are left staring at the lake where we have both just watched out friend burn to death. We even lost the big flask of water because it was in the back pack that was on Glitters back. I can't undo what I just saw. I can't cover it up. All o want to do is scream and pull my hair out. I really hope 2 kills Arla when I'm not there. O don't want to see another of my friends die, and I don't want to kill her. We walk in silence back to the first cave Glitter found, where Ostro killed himself. We sit down and eat he last of the bugs. I can't believe I am in the last 3. I thought I would be a bloodbath! I hope I die soon, or I hope I win soon. My dreams of winning are becoming bigger and bigger. I might be able to see Finn again! I twiddle with my ring and Arla notices.

"Whats that?" She asks.

I let of a small blush.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked." She says quickly.

I really want to tell her. But I can't. Not with nearly the whole of Panem watching. I take off my necklass and show her whats engraved on the back. Tears start to drip down her cheeks which makes me want to cry. The only thing that stops me from spilling tears everywhere is the sound of someone kicking a brick of rubble. Me and Arla grab out weapons. It's late at night, so quiet dark. We pop on the night vision glasses and crawl silently out of the cave. This is it. The final battle. Where one of us is crowned victor. I really hope it is Arla or me. When we are out of the cave we see the girl from 2 walking around. She also has night vision goggles on. We watch out step and always stay behind her so she wont see us. When we are pretty much behind her, she lets off a light giggle.

"I can hear you..." She says.

She swings around with her sword out, almost beheading me and Arla but we duck just in time. This is the start of the big fight.

I jump up and swing my knife, cutting across her arm, and Arla plants her axe in her calf. The girl slashes my leg, not to much, but enough to make it unbearable to walk on. Arla grabs the girl knife and from her, leaving her weaponless. Now we have 2 knifes, throwing knifes and an axe, while she has nothing.

The fear begins to show on her face. She knows shes not going to come out of this alive, she begins to sprint to the beginning, to see if any goodies are left, but when she arrives, they have all gone. Moved by the Capitol. She then stands still, knowing her short 14 year life is about to end, and kind of excepts it. She steps closer to Arla.

"Do it. Please, fast." She says.

Arla stands there, shocked. How could we kill a girl of 14 who is wanting to be killed. She stands with her head down. I step forward, towards her.

"Tricked ya! I wanna see my family as much as you do!" She says, and grabs my knife. She swings it, trying to cut my legs, but I manage to jump over it. Arla jumps on her and pins her down. I throw her my sword and she stabs the girl in the arm p and in the heart, pushing it all the way through. Her cannon sounds a second later.

But what dose this mean now...

Me and Arla look at each other.

"I... I can n-never kill you!" I say.

"I can't. Not even in my dreams." She says.

We hugs tightly for 2 minutes, sobbing on each other's shoulders.

"I'll kill myself." She blurts out randomly.

"No, no! You can't!" I reply.

"I'm an only child who's parents died in a flash flood, forever bullied. I have no lofe really. Where, you need to return to you... Boyfriend." She says.

"No i can't force myself to kill you." I say.

"I'll do it for you then." She says.

We hug and cry on each other for ages. Apart from Finnick, she feels like the only person I could tell my secrets to. After we hug she stands up. She pins a broach on me that has a big 'A' for Arla on it.

"Please keep this, and wear it. It's always a part of me. But it can be a part of you to. A for Annie. A for Arla. A for A best friend." She says.

I lean in for a hug but she just stands there and takes one of my throwing knifes.

Bam, she fals to the ground. She stuck it in her temple. I collapse on her and cry and hug her.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, I present to you, the 70th hunger games victor, Miss Annie Cresta!"

A big hovercraft comes and picks me up. I am pushed into a on-board hospital, to fix up my leg and Back. They can fix you appearance fine, easy. But the one thing they can't even ease is the memories. Arla and glitter will forever be in my mind. Forever in the stars.

DON'T WORRY! MORE OF THIS FAN FIC WILL BE COMING SOON! I UPDATE EVERY NIGHT :)

I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED :)


	18. Chapter 17- Break Downs

Chapter 17

Annie's POV

When I wake up I'm in a completely white hospital room, with tubes pumping medicine in me continuously. I look around. I don't remember entering the room but I remember being pushed here. Is it real? Am I a victor? Will me and Finnick live a happy long life together after all?

My eyes fix on to chairs in the corner of the room. Arla and Glitter sit in them and smile and wave.

I pull all the tubes from my body and stumble over towards them. When I reach out to grab them both, all I feel is air. Then they slowly begin to fade away. It's just my mind and the medicine. I so badly want to see them again that I see them everywhere i go. I can't stay in this small room anymore. The walls are closing in and multiple Arla's and Glitter's are circling me. As a alarm didn't go off when I pulled the tubes out, I think I'm free to go anyway. I stroll through the door and come to a large long corridor. Arla at one end and Glitter at the other. They begin to walk to me. I melt down the wall and sit with my hands over my ears.

"We died for you." Arla says.

"Our sweet life ended to you to win." Glitter Says

"I'm sorry! I never wanted any of you to die." I reply.

I start to scream and shout as Arla and Glitter torment me. All I can her in the back ground are people talking and footsteps. But I am so far away right now. I don't even care or know who it is.

Finnick's POV

Me and Lara are in a small white room on the hovercraft that picked Annie up. Shes in the hospital, sleeping probably. I can't believe she won! Shes come home! Shes alive! I get to play with her hair, touch her soft skin, hug her at night and taste the salty sea water off of her lips. We can live a long happy life, maybe even have a kid someday! The suddenly I hear a scream. High pitched and very scared. I know instantly who it is.

"Annie!" I shout.

I run out of the room, Lara following me.

"Annie! Where are you!" I shout, but the only reply I get is a scream.

Then I come to a long corridor and see Annie sat on the floor with her hands over her ears, screaming. I run up to her and some peace keepers try and drag her away.

"No! Leave her alone!" I yell, with Annie still screaming and crying.

I push past the peace keepers and scope her up. I run for ages trying to find a safe place for her. Shes not screaming anymore, but she is crying and muttering 'I'm so sorry'. I walk into a empty room that has a big double bed. Everything white, like everything on this Hovercraft. I lay her on the bed and hug her.

Whispering "It's ok honey. No one will hurt you. I am here, just me."

She flings her arms around me and sobs into my shoulders. I hug her more tightly then i ever have before. The memories are getting to her. I don't know if she will cope. I don't even know if she is even the same Annie, if she even still loves me or remembers me. Either way, I love her and that will never change. Her memories are worst then mine. But the whole of her games were more guts and gore. Watching Ostro kill himself, watching the little 12 year old from district 6 throat burn from the water. Watching Glitters hole body burn in the water, and watching Arla stab herself in the temple. I know now that Annie is going to need me more then ever. That no one will understand me anymore like I do. None of her friends have experienced the hunger games, at least not came out alive anyway...


	19. YAY THANKS SO MUCH!

Hey everyone! This is just a quick thank you for the 1,013 views

I have had! I know most of you probably think it's not that

much, but this is my first ever big fanfic so i am

really proud!

I also want to thanks people who read this Daily

and people who have followed and faved, it really means a lot to me!

If you haven't already, please Follow this fic and me to be updated when

my new fics come out!

Even dropping a review helps :)

Special Thanks to my most loyal reader, 'SwiftingFandoms' Who reviews

every chapter, faved and follows me :)

Thanks so much! You rock :)

I will have more chapters of this out tomorrow night, so check back soon!

XOX- HGD


	20. Chapter 18- Interviews Again

Chapter 18

Annie's POV

I wake up early in the morning to Lara's gentle voice.

"Annie, we are landing back at the Capitol now." She tells me.

I'm back in the hospital room but no tubes are in me. She leads me to a small room where there is a shirt and some jeans on the bed.

"You can put these on for now. When we arrive you will go back in to remake and then the interview will start." She tells me and leaves the room.

I get changed but in the mirror I notice where Ostro's axe landed in my back. There's only a big scar, nothing else. That's the only big thing that sticks out, but you can't see it through my top anyway. I don't really remember very much about last night. All i know is I saw Arla and Glitter.

I throw off my clothes from the arena, but remember to pack them in a small bag. No matter how much blood (or who's blood it is), I still want them. I will probably put them down in the basement with Finnicks trident from his games. As I shove them in the bag, my fingers find the 'A' broach that Arla gave me. Then I remember all the other tokens. I put on the Locket from Ostro (I must remember to give it to his girlfriend), the bracelet from Glitter and the broach from Arla. Then I remember the note. Where is it? It's not in the pocket.

"Uhh no! Where's the note!" I end up shouting.

Then under the door, slips a bit of paper saying "Found this on your hospital bed, thought you would want it. Lara x." It came attached to the note! Thank god I have that. I slip it in my back jeans pocket. I walk down the corridor. Riley runs round the corner and gives me a giant hug.

"I knew you could do it!" She says in her annoying Capitol voice.

All I think about is, on the train she called me a blood bath, now she's telling me she knew I could win all along? I don't even think the Capitol people view the games like us. We see them as horrible torture, but to the Capitol, it's a funny, dumb TV show that's on every year.

"Come come come! We are landing in 2 minutes! Lots of cameras so I am glad you cleaned up a bit. Smile and wave." She says.

I follow her to the hovercraft doors, waiting for them to open. I see Finnick and I feel instantly fine. I give him a wave. He sees it and knows it's for him, but he pulls a straight face and looks away. What have I done? Did I do something last night that I can't remember? Have I driven away one of the only people in my life?

There's no time to think about this because the doors open. I walk out to the screaming citizens of the Capitol, flashing cameras and big cameras from the Capitol news filming me. People begin to point at my locket, bracelet and broach. But the biggest cheer comes when Finnick steps out. All of the attention is turned to him, which is good because I feel myself glowing red. Then suddenly it happens. All the faces in the crowd turn into, Arla, Glitter and Ostro. They are crowding me. I have to get out! I begin to scream and fall to the ground, covering my ears. Silence, everyone is watching me. I probably look crazy right now. Arla, Glitter and Ostro are closing in on me, all with swords. Suddenly Finnick picks me up and carries me into the remake centre. I begin to get sleepy again, so I end up blacking out.

When I wake up, I'm on the remake table, while I was out they must have started remaking me. My interview is at 9. I look at the clock in the corner of the room... 6pm! They have finished with remaking me so I am sent of to see Flossi, Karna and Scorpio! They are so excited!

"Darling! We are so proud!" Flossi says.

"This is my first victor!" Karna says.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Scorpio says.

Karna, being the youngest, flings her arms around me, tears spilling down her her face. They begin on my makeup. I am wearing very little.

"We want to show off how beautiful you are, so we are only covering up a few bits and pieces here and there. You are mostly you!" Flossi says.

I am wearing very little makeup that you can see. Only a bit of sparkling lip gloss and light blue eye shadow. My dress is a sea green, that is just above the knee. It's flowy. On the back of the dress, in sea blue feathers, are some angel wings. When I'm done, it's 8:30. Me and my prep team wait in the lobby, that leads onto the stage. No Finnick to be seen to wish me luck, not even a kiss. I guess he wants to block me out. Maybe he wasn't the love of my life. Just a childhood crush. Maybe he thinks if we get married all the attention will go to me because i am also a victor.

Then I hear Caesar Flickermans voice, welcoming the audience.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, Miss Annie Cresta! This years victor of the 70th Hunger Games!"

I am pushed onto stage and I walk over to the seat next to Caesar.

"So Annie. What's it like coming back out of the arena, and very shortly on your way back to District 4?" He askes.

"It's amazing!" I catch Finnicks eye. He is staring at me, but the love in his eyes have faded. He shows no emotion, just a straight face. "I can't wait to go back home, see my mum and little sister Glenn!" I reply.

"Keeping up the winning strike! Do you think Glenn will be reaped and win as well?" He jokes.

"I hope not." I say quietly.

"Now. The most asked question. What is the ring on your finger for? Who are you Marring Miss Cresta!" He askes.

"Oh that. Well it's a ring my Brother gave to me for my 7th birthday. After the A-Accident, I have alway wore it." I make up on the spot, but most people find it very believable. I see Finnicks face again. Annoyed that I didn't even mention I have a boyfriend.

"And one more thing Annie, what was the big melt down about?"

Then I see the faces tormenting me again. I get up and scream and try to run. But just as I begin to run, I fall of stage and smack my head on the floor. My body lying in a pool of blood.


	21. Chapter 19- Home sweet 4

Chapter 19

Annie's POV

I wake up, once again, in a hospital room. When I open my eyes, my vision stars to go blurring and my head throbs, giving me a horrific head ache. I groan a bit because of the pain.

"Annie! Your ok! Your awake!" Finnick says, kissing me over and over again.

"Ow. What?" I say.

"Oh sorry. You have been out for days. I was beginning to... To... Loose hope." He says.

"Why did you kiss me...?"

"When you fell off stage, the note that I put in your pocket fell out of you... Bra..." He says as I begin to blush "I realised that you still love me. And I knew I still loved you. Annie, I'm so sorry. I should never have blocked you out. You needed me, and I just blocked you out. I really hope you can forgive me, or we can at least be friends."

"Oh course I still love you Mr Odair! I will never stop!" I say, flinging my arms around him.

Lara walks in.

"We will be back at 4's train station soon. How are you feeling Annie?" She asks.

"Not to good really. I have a really bad head ache and my vision is a bit blury." I tell her.

"Ok. We will get you some medicine. The doctors don't want you to stand up, so..." She pushes in a wheel chair. "You will be in this for a couple of days." She says.

Finnick bursts out laughing.

"Your allowed to come and collect your victors village key now." She tells me.

"Come on, I'll get you into the wheel chair." Finnick says.

Lara wheels the chair over to my bed. Finnick scopes me up and sits me in it. He places a kiss on my head. Then he wheels me down to the lobby section on the train. I am handed my keys. I notice I am in a different out fit. Some comfy trousers and a warm top, I am still wearing the locket, Glitters bracelet and Arla's broach. I begin to stoke the broach as Finnick wheels me back to my hospital room. Then they start again. I start to breathe heavily, and my heart rate increases. I clutch my head as the people torment me. Finn kneels down in front of me and lifts my head up.

"It's ok. I'm here. Stay focused on me." He says, kissing my hand.

My heart rate slowly beings to decrease as I focus on Finnick. He hugs me. Lara comes up behind me.

"We are pulling up now, please push her to the doors.

The doors open, Finnick pushed me out into the crowed of normally dressed people of district 4. They are all cheering me on, and then I see Glenn. She runs to me and sits in my lap, as I hug her tightly. I never thought I would feel the softness of her skin again. But next year will be her first reaping. I do hope shes ok. Finnick carries on pushing me, until we get to victors village. No crowds are allowed in here, and it's quiet silent. As normal, we go back to Finnick's house, and leave mine spotless.


	22. Chapter 20- 3 Years Later

Chapter 20

*3 Years Later*

Annie's POV

Me and Finnick have just got back from mentoring the 73rd Hunger games. Yet again, no victor. President Snow knows about me and Finn, so every year since my win, he has dragged us out to mentor 2 more tributes, watch them get into the final 8, then watch their horrible, bloody death. Well this is more then I expected. At least I'm still alive. We still get our mornings in bed, then our day at the beach.

But me and Finn have matured. We are now 20, and we are looking to move our relationship on. Finnick is still heartbroken though. He wanted so much for Mags (A old victor who raised Finnick) to see her grand kids, and to see us get married. But sadly the other day she passed away. (I know Mags doesn't die. But I wanted her to so we make the coming up bit of the story more interesting.)

"Good morning beauty." Finnick says as I open my eyes.

"Nice rest Mr Perfect?" I ask.

"Best as ever when I'm snuggling up to you." He says, in his 'sexy' voice.

"Wow. You seriously get cheesier everyday!" I exclaim.

"And I'm pretty sure your get prettier everyday." He says with a smile.

"There it is again, Mr Odair." I laugh.

"You should be glad! Not every girl in the world gets this." He chuckles.

"I should hope not!" I joke.

I jump out of bed and get some shorts on and a duck egg blue top on. Then I go over to my dressing table. I pin on Arla's broach and clip Glitters Bracelet on. I gave Ostro's locket to his girlfriend, like he asked. She still locks herself in her house.

Then I brush my hair. I leave it down, hanging down my back. I put on a tiny bit of makeup and jump up.

"Wow. Who's the superstar?" Finnick jokes.

"Cheesy much?" I ask.

"Hot much?" He replies.

"Wow... Just... Wow. Do you ever stop?" I laugh.

"It's the hormones." He says.

"Cool, well that's enough of that." I say.

He jumps out of bed and puts on some shorts and a shirt.

I look in the mirror, my eyes fix on Arla's badge. I clutch my head, thinking snap out of it. Over the years, Finnick has learnt what happens when I'm about to break down, he's always their, to catch me before I fall. I know that I need him more then I have ever done before, and because of Mags, he needs me more then ever.

He sees my clutch my head, then picks me and rocks me, kisses my head and I come back to the world.

"Don't go breaking down on me... I need food." He says.

"So you only need me so you can have someone who cooks?" I joke.

"Yes." He says, with a straight face.

"Wow." I say and jump out of his arms and walk downstairs. I pretend to walk out the door. but he grabs me and spin me around.

"Finnick, if you want to see dinner again, carry on, but if you want breakfast, put me down!" I laugh.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." He jokes and puts me down.

I cook up some bacon and eggs. We eat and have a conversation about what we would name our kids and how we want to get married. We do this almost ever morning.

"Honey, I know how much you want to have kids, but I can't let you get hurt." He says, with a sad expression.

"I know, I wish we didn't live here." I say.

"Well what district do you want to live in?" He asks.

"No, not like that. I love district 4. I mean I wish we didn't live in Panem. Snow and the hunger games ruin lives." I say.

"Well, let's be grateful we didn't die in the arena, that we both have each other and we are both alive." He says, stroking my cheek.

"I guess." I tell him, and give him a quick kiss.

"Come on then. Let's get this picnic ready for another amazing day at the beach!"


	23. Chapter 21- 2 Years Later

Chapter 21

*2 Years Later*

Finnick's POV

Me and Annie get back from a wonderful day at the beach. But we don't want it to end. Tonight is the card reading, for the 75th Hunger Games. Every 25 years, you get what is called a quarter quell. This year is the 3rd Quarter Quell. But every Quell, their is a twist. Last quells' twist was that double the amount of people went into the Arena. Me and Annie dred to find out what this years horrible twist is, but if you don't tune in, you get punished, so we have to. We sink into the sofa and cuddle while President Snow does his big long speech about why we have the hunger games.

"This years Quell, to show not even the stongest among us can not over come the Capitol." His deep croaky voice says, "The tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

What?! Annie freezes. She goes into some sort of seizure and falls of the sofa. I scoop her up like I do when shes about to break down, but this doesn't seem to help her. Shes in shock. Shes realised that there are only 2 girl victors. Lara and her. Lara has a kid now.

"It's ok, Annie honey. Listen, your here with me. I wont let anyone touch you. Your ok." I say, stoking her cheek and playing with her hair. Just then Lara opens the door and runs over to me.

"So you watched it then." She says.

"Can you get me some water? Maybe drinking will help." I say.

She walks out while I gently rock her.

"Here." Lara says, handing me a glass of water.

I prop Annie up on the sofa and force her to drink the water. She begins to snap out of it.

"I-Is it R-Real?" She asks.

"I-I'm afraid so." I say, watching any hope that she had drain out of her eyes.

She flings her arms around me and sobs into my shoulders.

"I want to spend this next week, before the reaping, with you. As much as possible. I want to die with you hugging me. I want you to come home. You have to come home. For me." She tells me.

"B-But, you fall i fall, remember." I tell her, with a silent tear dripping down my cheek.

"Uhh, I think I'm interrupting something, I'll see you guys soon." Lara says, and walks out.

I pull away from the hug and pace the room.

"We should have got married. We should have had a baby. Who cares about the god damn Capitol. SCREW THE CAPITOL. I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO HURTS YOU. ANYONE WHO EVEN LAYS A FINGER ON YOU." I shout.

"Finnick. It's ok." She tells me and plays with my bronze curls.

Once again the Capitol has ruined our life. And the old term is back i use... You fall I fall.


End file.
